War of the Worlds
by purplewinx
Summary: Good and evil,the eternal Yinand Yang.Forever,thy've held each other stable.So what would happen if one side simply let go?And Danny,Sam,and Tucker were stuck in the middle,not knowing who to trust?
1. Intro

This is my second fanfic. Hope you like it as much as you did the first one. This one is more intense.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Danny Phantom..I do,however,ownAiya.so HA, Mr.Dude who owns Danny phantom,IN YOUR FACE!(kidding)

_Good and Evil... The infinite neutralizing powers... The eternal Yin and Yang...  
In the beginning,there was good.Then,came Evil.They have always neutralized each other, holding each other stable. But if one falls,will the other still stand?_

_There was a time when people and ghosts lived in harmony,when Evil was young,and weak.But as prejudices grew,so did Evil,until eventually,what was supposed to be known as one society turned into two worlds.Evil force wanted the two to kill each other.But the force of Good washed over the two populations,making them forget about each other - or so was thought.Humans were left with a faint foggy fear of ghosts,and ghosts were left with an exceptional memory if the prejudices that were formed against each other.But none the less,Good and Evil held one another stable:The humans with good,the ghosts with evil.Each side was just equal with power. So if one side were to lose or gain more,the other side would fall,or rise,but either way,one would fall._

_Yin and Yang:egual:good:Evil: since the beginning og time,the two have held each other up. But what would happen if one didn't gain or lose power,but simply let go of the other side..._


	2. The Council of Darkness

Well,I've kept you waiting long enough,so let's cut to the chase and get to the story,shall we?

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom,and all the characters,but you can't always get what you want. This happens to be a prime example. Darn.

" Everybody has arrived,Master." said a ghost goblin. He had dark green skin,and was very wrinkly.The hunch in his back told his many stories of hard labor ,and his bugged red eyes showed the pain of seeing many things that weren't meant to be seen. His long brown fingernales curled under,and his head displayed a small patch of brown tangled hair.

He didn't dare to look at the Master.Nobody did. The Master was so powerful that if anybody even dared to disagree with it's desicions,it would have them imprisoned for one million long years of torture.Nobody dared to talk to the Master unless spoken to first,except Pugsley, the ghost goblin standing before the master at that moment,who happened to be the Master's closest assistant.

Nobody looked at the Master.This was an act of respect and fear.If they did take even a glimpse, the Master would have them placed in a torture chamber. The only ones allowed to look or talk to it without being punished were it's assistants,a small government,if you will : The Council of Darkness. But it was a wonder it knew when somebody looked at it;it wore a black hooded robe,and the hood covered half of it's face;The half that wasn't covered was hidden by the shadow of the hood.The only thing you could see were it's hands,and it's eyes;the eyes were only visible when it was angered.

"Everybody?" it asked. It's dark voice was raspy.

"Everybody of the Council,Master", Pugsley said.

The Masterstood from it's chair,and walked into the dark hallway, only lit by torches.Pugsley walked by it's side."Master,everybody is abuzz with excitement to hear your plan,"

"They should be."Master said,"we've had this problem for a long time,and I've finally found a way to solve it."

"I'd love to hear your plan." Pugsley prodded.

"You shall wait to hear it along with the others."

"Very well,"the goblin sighed."I shall announce your arrival?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I'm terribly excited to hear the Master's plan on what to do about our problem,"said a stout ghost with a big belly and a knobs mustache.

"Yes,yes,very excited indeed."said another ghost wearing a hat.

Pugsley burst though the door,and cleared his throat.The twenty ghosts turned their attention to him.

"The Master is here."he announced,before scurrying to his own seat at the long table.They all stood at attention as the Master floated in.When the Master sat in it's seat at the head of the table,the other Council members sat down.

The Master began,"Now,as we all know,we've been having a huge problem with the others, also known as ...the Humans."Everyone at the table hissed and writhed at the sound of the name.

"What is your plan,Master?" asked the stout man.

"Patience,Marlix." the Master hissed."Now,as we know,in the beginning of time,us Supernaturals and ...Them,actually lived together in harmony.But time has changed.They have grown hatred in us and our dark magic,and mistreated us,until finally,we created a realm,no human could ever enter. The Ghost Zone.But still,they made a mockery of us.Those stupid Do-gooders and thier niceness to all except ghosts.They hate us because we're evil.But that's not the problem.The problem is that they've found a way to destroy us,one by one."

The Council members gasped.The Master continued,"Fortunately for us,they haven't realized it yet.Which is why we shall destroy them!Before they figure out that they can easily dispose of us!"

It held tow photos.One had a teenage boy.He had Raven hair,and blue eyes.The other was a boy with green eyes and white hair.

"This is our biggest threat.We shall dispose of him first."


	3. Aiya

Hope this chapter is as good as my last two.I hope you guys like it.PLEASE REVEIW!Thanx.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Any of the characters of Danny Phantom.But, I DO own Aiya.(pronounced I-yuh)

FINALLY!A CHARACTER TO CALL MY OWN! To nourish...help grow...give life!

impatient fan: shut up,and get on with the damn story!

me:(exhales harshly) well geez!Ya would've gotten your piont across,even if you didn't throw a tomato.

i.r.:want me to throw another one?

me:uh, let's get to the story,yes?(chuckles nervoulsy)

Danny,Sam,and Tucker all sat in the library waiting for class to begin.They were twenty minutes early.

"Why did you convince us to come so early?"Tucker asked.

"Correction,"Danny added,"Why did we _let_ you?"

Sam whipped two candy bars wrapped in $10.00 bills."That's why."

The boys eagerly grabbed their bribe products."Now,you guys have to help me with my research.Remember, I need info on the Indigo speckle footed purniquer." she rolled her eyes.

"The Indigo speckle footed what-a-what?"Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"Did you make that up?"Danny smirked.

"JUST FIND A FRICKIN BIRD BOOK!" Sam yelled.

"SHHHH!" the librarian scolded.

Sam smiled.She had recently learned that the two boys feared an "angry" Sam.And she planned to make good use of that fact,with the help of her acting skills.

_I'm not gonna always do this,though.That'd mean I was taking advantage of them, _she thought.And she certainly didn't want to take advantage of her two best friends...no matter how stupid their 15 year old brains could make them act.

Meanwhile...

"Hey,Tuck,"Danny said," let's split up.We'll cover more ground faster."

"True,true."Tucker agreed,and headed toward the other end of the library. Danny found some bird books on the shelf closest to the floor.He crawled along the floor,Trying to find the thickest book.

"The thicker it is,the more birds are in it."he told himself.He kept crawling, and felt his head bump into something.Then,he heard a yell and a thud. He whirled around to see a girl sprawled on the ground.

"Oh! are you alright?" Danny leapt up to help the girl to her feet,then collect her stuff and he handed it to her.

"Thanks.And yeah,I'm fine.I just kinda flipped over you."she smiled."But are you ok?I think I kicked you in the head."

Danny nodded,and knocked on his head,"Are you kidding?This noggin has been though more than you can imagine."

The girl let out a laugh."Well,I'm Aiya."

" I'm Danny. Nice to meet you.Without getting kicked,"he joked.Aiya laughed some more.Danny studied her.She was cute. She had that seemed to have a pastel baby blueish tint to it._She musta dyed it,_he thought._Awesome!_ She had huge light green eyes,and full but tiny pink lips.She wore her hair in tow pigtails,which went down to her butt.She wore a white t-shirt and lowrise hiphuggers,showing off her soft curves.

"Wait'll I introduce you to Sam and Tucker."Danny smiled.

Aiya immediately stopped laughing."Uh..do I have to?" a bit of fear flashed in her eyes,but vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Don't worry,they'll love you!"He said encouragingly.That seemed to take some of the fear out of her,because she smiled again."Okay,let's go."

Danny grabbed a bird book,and they headed towards the table where Sam was.Tucker headed over too.

"You guys,this is Aiya."Danny said.

Sam and Tucker smiled warmly.

"This is Sam,"he said.Sam smiled.

"Hey,Aiya,nice to meet you."

"And this is Tucker."he finished.

" 'Sup?" Tucker grinned.

"Hi."Aiya smiled at them both.

"So,are you new here? What grade are you in?Would you like to hang out with us?"Tucker asked.

"Yes,tenth,and I'd love to!"Aiya answered.

"Great!"Sam exclaimed,"it's gonna rock havin' another girl around."she leaned towards Aiya and lowered her vioce,"It's hard to handle all of thier stupidity at times."she jerked her head towards the ttow,who were now trying to balance books on their head.

Aiya laughed,"We can divide the work."

The bell rang and the four of them headed toward Mr.Lancer's homeroom.

Aiya stopped abruptly."You guys go on.I gotta use the bathroom." she said,before swiftly rushing inside.

Danny,Tuck,and Sam continued walking.

"So,how do you guys like Aiya?"Danny asked.

"She rocks!"Tucker exclaimed,"and she's soooo HOT!"

"Way to be subtle,Tuck.Good job,"Sam joked."but seriously, there's something strange about her.I can't put my finger on it but there's something about her that just isn't right."

"But Sam,you were all nice in the library...and now you hate her?"Danny asked,puzzled.

"No,she's cool.I'm just saying to keep alert.We don't really know her yet."Sam explained.

"No worries,Sam,"Tucker smiled,"it's not like she's a mass murederer of something"

"Yeah,Sam,chill.Aiya's cool."Danny said.

* * *

Aiya looked around the bathroom,making sure it was emptybefore digging in her mini backpack for a small golden mirror.The intricate patterns on the golden handle were signifigant,and it looked like something out of a storybook. She mumbled something incoherently.There in her mirror,was the image of Pugsley. 

"Pugley,it's me."she said.

"Hello,Aiya."he said."And it's _Pugsley_ ,not Pugley. There's an s. "he sniffed.

"Oh,who cares,you lowly apprentice!Shut your yap and listen!I have news."

Pugsley's eyes grew wide."Why,you saucy little girl!"he said,a haughty expression on his face,"how dare you!I happen to have been selected from thousands of ghosts to bee the Master's apprentice."he huffed,"Lowly indeed!"

Aiya smirked,"Well,if you're so high and might,then why aren't _you_ the Master?"

Pugley sputtered in rage.

"Anyway,I'm in the school.I've met Danny.I put on the nice innocent new girl act,and now he's invited me to hang out with him and his two idiot friends."she continued.

Pugsley smiled,"Excellent.The Master will be most pleased."

"I know."Aiya flipped her hair,"too bad you can't be as impressive as I am."

Immediately Pugsley went back into his haughty defense."Yes,well...too bad you can't work by Master's side!"he shot back.

"Are you sure about that?"she smirked.

"Why I've never seen such a saucy girl!Never! In all my life!"he babbled.Aiya rolled her eyes,but he didn't notice."In my day,if any child were as saucy as you,they'd get a good paddling,have their mouth washed with soap,and be sent to bed with no dinner!How dare you,making a fool of one of such high superiority..."

"Whatever,oldie.I have a halfa to take care of."

She put the mirror back in her backpack,and flounced out of the restroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Well,here's chapter 3.

Aiya walked through the empy hallway. Everyone was in their homeroom,waiting for the day to begin.

_Why do I have to go?_she thought,_I'm a ghost!I don't need school. I can leave,meet with Danny and his clown friends,and say that I don't have the same classes as they do._ Satisfied with that idea, she turned and began to walk towards the doors.

_Stop..._

Aiya froze. She looked around and saw nobody. She shrugged and headed towards the doors.

_Stop..._ Aiya realized who was saying it.

_Come to me..._

Aiya sighed and walked over to the glass trophy case. The back of the trophy case was a mirror. She looked into it. Inside,was the Master.

She gasped and fell to the floor."Your Highness! Your most Excellency!"

"Get up" it said. She stood up but kept her gaze aimed towards the ground.

After a moment,it spoke again."You show respect. You may look at me. You are worthy."

"I- I am?"she stammered.Immediately,she clamped her hand over her mouth.Nobody was allowed to question the Master. She squeezed her eyes shut,expecting to be zapped into a million pieces,right there and then for her disrespect. But the Master paid no mind. In fact, it laughed! An unpleasant,evil laugh.

"Do not fear.I will not harm you. I know you don't believe you're worthy,but you are.I've chosen you to carry out my plan. But I do also know that you are feeling a small bond towards these ..Humans."

Aiya couldn't argue,for she could be killed. That,and if she did deny it,she would be lying.

"I know it has been only 15 minutes,but it is time for phase two of our plan."

Aiya smiled evily,"Please, enlighten me,Master."

Something flew out from the mirror and fazed straight through the glass,landing in Aiya's hand. It was a gold necklace with a smal sphere in it. A small clear sphere that looked like..._...A marble?_ she thought.

"No. It is not a marble.It is a means of communication without words.AOralys.It changes. Anytime it turns blue.." The Oralys instantly looked as if there were a small blue could inside of it.It spread throughout the oralys until the whole thing was so filled up that it looked like a naturally blue marble.

"...it means it's time for another phase of our plan to fall into place."

The Oralys turned black."When it turns black,it means that it is time for the war to start,and for all humans to fall."

"And when it turns red..."

Aiya felt a jolt of pain run through her. She looked down t the Oralys and nearly passed out. Not only was it blood red,but there was blood falling from it.It soaked the Oralys and dissolved into her shirt.

"...it means that the Halfa...is dead."

A chill ran through Aiya's body as the Master continued.

"Do not let any human get a hold of the Oralys. It not only tells you what is going on,but it gives you more energy and power than you have ever had in your life,which is what you will need.Do you understand?"

Aiya nodded.

"You shall speak when spoken to."

"Y-y-yes,Master." she bowed before the master,and the liquid mirror returned to it's normal state.

* * *

Aiya walked into Mr. Lancer's homeroom,and sat down by Sam. Tucker scrambled to sit on the other side of her.Aiya raised an eyebrow. 

"You don't waste any time,do you?"

"Hey,I have no idea what you're talking about,"he shrugged,slighty embarrassed,"I just wanna make sure you're surrounded by friends."

Aiya giggled,and turned to Sam.

"He likes you,"she answered before Aiya could ask the question.

"Everyone settle down."Mr. Lancer said from the front of the room. He stood up,causing everyone to groan at his plaid pants.

"Ok,if everybody's done groaning at the expense of my pants,then I am pleased to introduce our new student. Aiya...Aiya."he beamed.

Aiya stood up,and in response, a few of the guys whistled.

"Ok,ok everybody,"Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes."Everyone settle down. Now,Aiya,I don't believe I know your last name."

Aiya's heart skipped a beat._Last name? Oh boy. Ok..last name...hmmm...ah..._"...Mckinley." she blurted nervously.

"Aiya Mckinley. Very sexy,just like you,babe." Dash grinned,setting the whole class off again. Aiya smiled and sat down.

"Don't worry," Sam leaned over and whispered,"I'll help you avoid the boneheads."

Aiya grinned,and giggled._These humans are such imbociles. They'll believe anything! _She looked at Danny,who was doodling on his paper,waiting for class to begin.

_Destroyng him shall be no problem._


	5. Chapter 5

Aiya walked into the empy gym. Apparenyly,this was her next class.She looked around in wonder.

"Wow. This is so primative." She gasped._Nothing but a large room with mats, ropes, and shiny wooden floors._

She looked around before reaching into her purse and pulling out the mirror again. She mumbled the same spell she had in the bathroom,and once again Pugsley appeared.

He looked happy,but his face immediately fell."Oh. It's_ you_, the disrespectful,impudent,bratty..."

"Honestly,Pugley,name calling? You aren't proving me wrong yet." she smugly smiled,enjoying Pugsley's frustration.

He glared at her."Ooooh, I am not immature if that is what you are implying! And it's Pugsly!There's and S! GET IT RIGHT!" He yelled,his dry green skin turning all sorts of red. She laughed.

"And now you mock me! Well! I shall simply have to tell the Master about this! See if he doesn't make you pay with your life!" he yelled. Aiya immediately stopped smiling.

"You wouldn't do that." she spoke.

"Oh,yes. and what makes you think I wouldn't."

"Because I know for a fact that if he found out you were going to blackmail me with Him, He wouldn't take your life,but let you die a slow painful death in the worst of his dungeons." she narrowed her eyes.

Pugsley blinked.

"And if you're done with your meaningless chatter,I believe I have some news for you." she spoke seriously.

"Well,out with it,child,what is it?" he fiddled with his hands impatiently.

"Well,disposing of the Halfa might be easier than expected." Aiya beamed,"In fact, I believe the Master will want the pleasure of disposing of him Itself."

"And you really think you're right about that?"

"Yes. In fact, Master can dispose of him at the peak of his misery in the war."

"You see!" Pugsley shrieked."This is why the Master didn't make a mere foolish child his assistant! Do you really think he'd send you over to the human realm to kill the Halfa if he wanted to do it himself! Do you _dare_ to challenge the Master's intelligence with such an..illogical theory! This is why _I_ have the position that I do,and not you! You stupid,foolish girl!"

"Why don't you try saying that to me while I'm there in your realm?" Aiya yelled back,"I dare you to when you know_ full_ well that I can kick your--"

"Who are you talking to?"

Aiya gasped,and quickly stuffed the mirror into her purse.She turned to face the girl who had asked her the question.

Paulina.

"Better yet,who were you yelling at?" the brunette studied her quizzcally.

"Nobody." Aiya spoke kindly.

"Ah. So you were talking to yourself then?" she gave a fake smile."In that case,it's a good thing you're friends with Danny,Tucker,and Sam. Because they're all weird. But it looks like they've finally found a freak:You."

Aiya glared at her."How dare you speak to me that way!"

"Oh,I'm sorry.And you're going to do what?" she smirked.

Aiya glared at her,and slowly,her eyes turned to a glowing dark red.

* * *

"So,what do you think of Aiya?" Danny asked as the three waked through the crowd to the water fountain,where they always stopped between classes. 

"She's great! I'm so glad you found her!" Tucker sighed,a dreamy look on his face. Sam rolled her eyes.

"She's ok. But I wouldn't trust her just yet."

"Why not?" Danny and Tucker spoke together.

"Because, we've only known her for an hour and a half.An hour and a halfof which we were in class and couldn't talk to her."

"So?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak. But she was cut off by the sound of a shriek. Better yet, a scream.

Sam ran towards the gym,Danny and Tucker following suit. She burst through the doors and gasped. Paulina was on the floor. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were ripped, and charred. And she had burn marks on her. She was trembling and pale. Aiya held her in her arms.

"What happened?" Tucker asked.

"I just heard her scream and came in here." Aiya shook her head."She told me somebody came in here and started to beat her. And now she's talking crazy. She's saying stuff about a ghost trying to kill her.

Danny,Tuck and Sam exchanged looks.

"I'll...be right back" Danny said.He left the room,and went ghost. Sam and Tuck turned their attention back to Paulina. She was whimering,and babbling.

"I--then she..it burned...tried to kill--ghost...amh..."

Sam actually felt sorry for her. She knealt down to look at the burns.They definetly just happened. Danny walked back into the gym. He whispered to the two,"I looked around the whole school. There were no ghosts anywhere."

"They must be very fast." Tuck sadi.

"Thank you, captian obvious."Sam rolled her eyes.

They turned back to Aiya and Paulina.

"She said the ghost wanted to kill her. It attacked her, then left. She said it's name was...um,whay did she say..."vlad"...or something like that?"

Paulina looked at Aiya,babbling and trembling. She stuttered. She was trying to speak.

"N-nnnn.n-nn-n...n-nuh-nuh-nuh...no." she whispered. They all looked at her."No...NO!" she screamed. She struggled to get Aiya off of her. Aiya let go. Danny and Sam helped her up. She pointed an accusing finger at Aiya.

"It was YOU! YOU DID THIS!YOU DID THIS TO ME!YOU!IT"S ALL YOU!YOU REALLY _ARE_ A FREAK! YOU DID IT! YOUR EYES TURNED RED AND THEN YOU WERE A DARK MIST AND...YOU! YOU DID THIS!YOU DI---" She sighed and passed out in Danny's arms. He picked her up. They all looked at Aiya.

"I-it wasn't me." she whimpered,"I don't even know what she's talking about.I--"

"It's ok, we know." Tucker cut in. "Paulina's probably just disorientd right now. We'd better get her to the nurse."

"Yeah.We'll see you later." Danny said.He walked out of the gym,followed by Tuck. Sam followed. She cast a final glance at Aiya before shutting the door.

Aiya grinned and pulled out her mirror. Pugsley stared at her,appalled."I must say...very well done. Yes, you're right. This legendary halfa is going to be a very easy task after all. Splendid. The Master will be most pleased."

Aiya smirked,"I know." she twirled in a circle.

"Come part 2 of the plan, Danny will be as good as dead."


End file.
